FFVIII and the Silver Screen
by Elizabeth Parkside
Summary: For those of you familiar with our fics, here's another chuckle for you. For 1st timers, enjoy yourself! Rated PG-13 for possible naughty words.


~*~ Author's note: Wow, certainly has been a while, hasn't it? What with school and everything, there's been no time to write. ::sob::  Well, finally, with the help of my friend and partner in crime, Jess, we've managed to turn a brilliant idea into a fic. Yay! Let's see…I'd like to thank my brother, Caleb, first of all, for his almost-undying support and brilliant idea of Selphie getting hooked on Magic Kool Aid. Thanks to Caitlin, for helping with the American Outlaws part. Alright then, enjoy our fic, and please review!! We looove hearing from everyone! ~*~ 

~*~ Disclaimer: Alright, so we still don't own FFVIII, but maybe someday dreams will come true…::puppy eyes:: Also, we don't own any of the movies we'll be using, for, alas, they are copyrighted to their specific distributors…And…We don't own Magic Kool Aid…We aren't that brilliant, sadly. ~*~

**FFVIII on the Silver Screen…**

****

Ahh, a sunny morning at the studio…Birds chirping…Grass growing…Director Jess screaming for more aspirin…You see, today is an important day. Today is the day the FFVIII characters try their hand in advertising movies.

Dir. Jess: ASPIRIN! I NEED MORE ASPIRIN! MORE, I SAY! 

Assistant Director Sarah scampers in, pushing a wheelbarrow full of containers of aspirin.

Dir. Jess: Saved! Finally! I always knew you were good for something!

AD Sarah: ::puffs up in pride::

The weary troop of FFVIII actors trudge in, yawning.

Zell: Why do we have to come in at dawn? Why not at least 7:30?

Dir. Jess: Because, I said so! We need as much time as we can to try and get this right!

Selphie: My cat's breath smells like cat food…

Dir. Jess: Dear God…Here we go again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Sixth Sense, action!

AD Sarah: ACTION! ::sheepishly grins at a near-deafened Jess::

Raijin is lying in a bed, with the covers pulled up to his chin. Headmaster Cid is sitting in a chair next to him, holding a clipboard for some odd reason.

Raijin: ::whispers:: I'm gunna tell you my secret now…

Cid: Oh no, not another bed-wetter!

Raijin: NO! I mean… ::whispers:: No. 

Cid: Then what is it? ::scratches something out on the clipboard::

Raijin: …I see dead people, ya know?

Cid: ::into a walkie talkie:: Quistis, call the mental institution…This one's dangerous.

Raijin: NO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE, YA KNOW! ::runs down the hall, screaming, in his airplane pajamas::

Dir. Jess: ::just stares:: What…Was that?

AD Sarah: ::chortles:: They're coming to take me away, hee hee ha ha ho ho…To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time… ::sings::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Alright…Let's try Legally Blonde. Action!

AD Sarah: …Am I legally blonde? ::looks suspiciously around at the sound of a police siren::

Selphie is seen walking outside Harvard University, a little chihuahua on the end of a leash. The little dog has a canteen marked "Emergency coffee" around its neck. Selphie adjusts her blonde wig and smiles cutely at Squall, who is sitting on a bench.

Squall: …You…Got into Harvard Law?

Selphie: ::giggles:: Why…Like, it's hard?

Squall: ::stares at her silently, then walks off::

Selphie: ::looks at the dog and giggles insanely, plucking an instant coffee package from her purse.:: Tee hee…Let's go, Irvy…We're gunna make some coffee.

The two skip merrily off.

Dir. Jess: …Irvine, I thought she got over her coffee addiction…Did you not take her to rehab.?

Irvine: ::smiles sheepishly:: Well, we didn't make it past the door…She clung to the potted plant and wouldn't move until I gave her an espresso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Peter Pan, everyone…Try Peter Pan. ::crunches back an aspirin without water::

Irvine sprints onset wearing little green tights and a green tunic, complete with cute little green hat and red feather.

Irvine: I, Irvine, am the cutest boy in all Neverland!

Dir. Jess: O.o WHAT?!

Irvine: You heard me… ::tips his hat and winks:: And I can fly, too…

Dir. Jess: …Enlighten me on how you manage that.

Irvine: Certainly! ::hops up on the bureau and leaps off, instantly crashing into the wall.:: 

Dir. Jess: …. ::just stares::

Irvine: S-See? ::stars running around his head:: …I flew for a full three seconds that time!

AD Sarah: I wanna try! ::hops off the bureau, landing squarely on Irvine's belly::

Irvine: Oof! …Look…A fairy! ::passes out::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACKSTAGE…

Dir. Jess is sashaying around in stiletto heels and a short skirt…For God knows what reason.

Irvine: ::suddenly slides under her on his back, peering up her skirt::

Dir. Jess: Irvine…Are you looking up my skirt?

Irvine: Who, me? …Of course not! I'm…I'm the panty-inspector!

Dir. Jess: I'll show you panty-inspector!! ::stomps down on his precious hat, crushing it under her heels::

Irvine: NOOOOO! THE HORROR! THE INJUSTICE! I'LL NEVER CHASE ANOTHER SKIRT AGAIN! ::clutches his hat to his chest::

AD Sarah: ::walks by, chasing after a bright red bouncy ball::

Irvine: Hmm… ::crawls after her, trying to get a peek up her skirt.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Okay…Shrek time. TRY not to mess it up this time!

AD Sarah: YEAH, guys! ::plants her hands on her hips::

Irvine: ::hollers from the special effects booth:: Nice hips, Sarah!

AD Sarah: ::grows little hearts around her head:: He knows my name!

Dir. Jess: ::stares witheringly at her.:: …You've known him for months. 

AD Sarah: …He called me Sarah… ::giggles::

Dir. Jess: …That IS your name. ACTION!

Edea is seen standing on a balcony overlooking a courtyard. A silence falls over the crowd as Squall, Zell at his heels, pushes through the assembled group of knights.

Edea: Eww! What IS that thing? It's HIDEOUS!

Squall: Oh, that's not very nice…It's only Zell…

Zell: …Hey! ::smells his armpits:: I'm not THAT bad!

Edea: Wanna bet, chicken-wuss?

Zell: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Seifer: ::pipes up from the crowd:: You stole my line! Bitch!

Edea: Wanna fight?! Bring it on!

Dir. Jess: CUT! For the love of all that is sane, CUT! ASPIRIN!!!!!

Cameraman: ::chortles, still rolling as he watches Edea beat up Seifer::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Try another Shrek scene…Maybe you'll do better…

AD Sarah has mysteriously disappeared from Jess's side.

Rinoa and Squall are getting married in Squall's swamp, all sorts of fairy-tale creatures gathered…Including Irvine the Pied Piper, Zell the Donkey, and Quistis, who has mysteriously turned into a glasses-wearing dragon. 

Rinoa: This, ::sniffle:: is the happiest day of my life!

Squall: ::contemplates how to commit suicide::

Rinoa: Time to throw the bouquet! ::hollers::

As the flowers fly through the air, AD Sarah and Selphie start bitch fighting, screaming at eachother, both trying to catch it. 

AD Sarah: ::shoves Selphie to the ground, jumping onto her back to use her as a stool::

Selphie: AAIIIEEE! HEELS…DIGGING…INTO…SPINE! GET HER OFF ME! 

AD Sarah: ::grabs the bouquet and starts jumping up and down on Selphie's back:: Booyah! 

Irvine: ::grins, watching.:: Girls…They always fight over me…

AD Sarah: ::suddenly grabs Irvine's arm, dragging him off, chattering something about eloping::

Irvine: Wha…What?

Dir. Jess: Sarah! Where do you think you're going with that bewildered, self-centered cowboy wannabe?!

Irvine: I AM A REAL COWBOY! SEE MY HAT?!

AD Sarah: ::steals the hat to wear for herself:: Eehee…Cowgirl Sarah…

Irvine: ::grins widely, piggy-backing her into the sunset, singing about "Buffalo Gals".::

Dir. Jess: YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! ::bellows:: WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO!

The two come scurrying back, Irvine on Sarah's back this time.

AD Sarah: He hurteded his ankle…I saved him! He even got a Band-Aid! ::puffs up with pride::

Irvine: ::dreamy sigh:: My hero…heroine…whatever…

Squall: BITCH! You stole my line! ::tackles him out of nowhere::

AD Sarah: …Guys always fight over me… ::giggles::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Alright…Let's try American Outlaws…

AD Sarah: …Irvy likes being an outlaw…He says he's a bad boy…Bad boys need spankings.

Dir. Jess: ::stares at her in disbelief:: …Sarah, did Irvine tell you that?

AD Sarah: Yeah…He said I should get a spanking paddle.

Dir. Jess: O.o IRVINE! YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY INNOCENT LITTLE ASSISTANT!!!

Irvine: Uhh…ACTION!

For some reason, Irvine is driving a train that is moving at breakneck speed down the track. Squall is leaning out the window.

Squall: Hey…I see people ahead…There's Quistis with a sign…It says… "Better…"

They pass Zell holding another sign.

Squall: "…Slow.."

They pass Raijin.

Squall: "..Down, ya know…"

They pass Seifer, who is wildly shouting "I AM KING!".

Squall: … "Rinoa tied…"

They pass Fujin.

Squall: "TO TRACKS…"

They pass Cid, who waves merrily.

Squall: … "Too late…"

They pass Selphie, who has her sign propped up against a keg of coffee and is wandering aimlessly around, scolding squirrels.

Squall: …"She's dead…"

Squall hums to himself, then suddenly blinks.

Squall: Rinoa's tied to the tracks! CRAP! Her dad'll have my ass!

Irvine: ::taps his fingers on the window:: Are these made of real glass, d'you think? 

Squall: ::takes a flying leap from the train, but hits a tree and slides to the ground::

Irvine: Hmm…There's something I really SHOULD do right now, just out of the goodness of my cowboy heart…

Rinoa: ::climbing into the train:: HOW COULD YOU RUN OVER ME, YOU JERK?!

Irvine: …We ran over you?

Rinoa: About twenty minutes ago, you turd!

Irvine: …How'd you survive?

Rinoa: I have no bloody idea! But it was heroic! No thanks to you! ::stomps her feet, grabbing his hat and chucking it out the door::

Irvine: NOOOOO!! YOU HEARTLESS CAD! I'LL HAVE YOUR HAIR FOR THIS! ::sobs, jumping from the door to roll across the ground:: I'M COMING, HAT, MY FRIEND!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: ::ripping open another container of aspirin:: Ahh…Aspirin…My only friend…

Cameraman: …Uhh…Miss? Haven't you had enough? ::meekly::

Dir. Jess: I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH! DO YOU VALUE YOUR JOB?!

Cameraman: …Yes?

Dir. Jess: Then shut up!

Cameraman: …Yes, ma'am…

Dir. Jess: Spiderman! Action!

Zell is seen climbing up a brick wall, wearing a Spiderman outfit…How can you tell it's Zell? Well, his spikes are stretching the mask.

Zell: ::in a muffled voice:: I am Spiderman…I will right wrongs and triumph over bad fellows…In the name of my mask, I will punish you!!! 

Dir. Jess: …Is that not from Sailormoon? 

Zell: It was in the script!! ::loses his hold on the wall and crashes to the pavement.::

A spontaneous marching band comes marching down the sidewalk, trampling Zell, with a baton-twirling Selphie leading them, coffee mug in hand.

Zell: …Oww…Bastard… ::laying sprawled on the pavement::

Dir. Jess: ::drops her forehead into her hand:: …Dumbasses…All of them!!! ::screeches and runs to her dressing room::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACKSTAGE…

AD Sarah is walking around the room boredly, writing "Sarah loves Irvy" on anything that holds still.

AD Sarah: ::pauses to scrawl it on Raijin's forehead::

Raijin: …Hey, what's it say, ya know?

Irvine: ::stealthily creeps along the floor, pretending to search for something on the rug::

AD Sarah: ::hums, writing on a picture frame, which conveniently has a picture of Irvine in it::

Irvine: ::peers up AD Sarah's skirt as soon as he's close enough.::

AD Sarah: ::glances down, and immediately bellows:: ECCHI!!!!!!

Irvine: ::gaspeth:: I am NOT!

Dir. Jess: WHAT is all the yelling about?! ::stomping into the room, takes one look at Irvine and yells:: YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY ASSISTANT AGAIN!!!

Irvine: N-No, I'm NOT!

Dir. Jess: LIAR!! ::stomps down on his hand with her stiletto heels::

Irvine: AAAAGGHH!!!! ::clutches his hand::

AD Sarah: Aww…Irvy needs a Band-Aid… ::takes out her first aid kit and cheerfully sets to the task of nursing Irvy, who is looking remarkably better, back to health.::

Dir. Jess: ::rolls her eyes, then stares as Selphie runs past, chasing Zell with the clapper::

Selphie: I KNOW YOU HAVE COFFEE!!! YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME!!!!! 

Zell: AAAAGHHH! NO! I DON'T!!! I PROMISE! 

Selphie: LIAR! ::tackles him to the floor, pinching his nose in the clapper::

Zell: Owwie…You scare me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: ::sitting cross-legged in her chair, having traded in her stilettos and short skirt for form-fitting black jeans.:: Fetch me more aspirin!

Cameraman: Ehh…The whole wheelbarrow is sitting right next to you.

Dir. Jess: DID I ASK FOR YOUR INPUT?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIP, ANONYMOUS CAMERA-HOLDING MAN!!!!!!!!! FETCH IT!

Cameraman: ::cowers:: Yes, ma'am! ::drops a container into her lap::

Dir. Jess: That's better.

AD Sarah: …Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea… ::sings::

Dir. Jess: Ahh…That reminds me! Reign of Fire, ACTION!!!

Zell is crouched behind a hill, peering over the top. Suddenly, a dragon flies overhead, with Irvine on its back.

Irvine: Yee-haw! Giddyup there, lizard!

Zell: Ee…

The dragon instantly sets Zell aflame.

Zell: AIIIIEEEEEE!!!!          ::runs around in crazy circles::

AD Sarah: ::ignores Zell as he runs back and forth in front of her:: …I wonder if Irvy would buy ME a dragon…? ::swoons::

Dir. Jess: WILL SOMEONE PUT OUT THE HUMAN TORCH?!

Rinoa runs up with a fire extinguisher, and puts out the fire, spraying everyone with white foam in the process.

Dir. Jess: ::eye twitches:: Rinoa…Must…PAY! ::tackles her::

Zell: ::flops over, smoking from the hair and pitch black:: Oww…Bastard… ::croaks::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: ::bounces an aspirin container off AD Sarah's head::

AD Sarah: AIIIEEE!! THE SKY IS FALLING! ::runs around in two crazy circles before being distracted by her red bouncy ball::

Dir. Jess: …Sad, really. Beauty and the Beast, ACTION!!

Zell dances into view on a long banquet table, dressed as what looks like a candle. He has a sparkler in each hand, and another one sticking out of his spikes like a wick. Rinoa is sitting at the end of the table, wearing a blue dress and white apron. For some reason, Irvine is dressed as a dinner plate, Selphie as a coffee mug, Quistis as a fork, Seifer as a knife, Raijin as a spoon, and Fujin as a teapot.

Zell: ::in a ridiculous French accent:: Be…a…Pest, be a pest, who cares if we hate your vest! 

Rinoa: ::peers at the sequiny pink vest she had been wearing::

Zell: Tie a noose around your neck, cherie, and we'll prepare the rest!

Rinoa: WHAT?!

Dir. Jess: Who wrote these lyrics?

Zell: ::points at Squall, who suddenly seems very interested in his toes::

Rinoa: Oh, I betcha Squally-Wally is just teasin' me. He wuvs me. ::bats her eyelashes::

Squall: ….

Zell: OWWIES! ::hollers as the sparklers burn down to his fingertips, the one in his hair just getting put out by his gel::

Selphie: WHY isn't there coffee in this mug? YOU guys said if I wore this costume, it'd be filled with coffee…LIARS!!!! ::tackles the nearest "utensil"::

Seifer: Ahhhh!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!

Dir. Jess: ::whimpers:: WHY does everything always screw up?! It's YOUR fault! ::points at Sarah:: You're CURSED!

AD Sarah: ::sings:: I am slowly going crazy…

Dir. Jess: ARRRGH!! ::runs off::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACKSTAGE…

AD Sarah and Dir. Jess are sitting cross-legged in the staff lounge by the coffee table, playing Go Fish. Irvine, Squall, and Zell are milling about.

Dir. Jess: No, no, NO, Sarah! When I say I haven't got a queen, you DON'T give me yours! You take another card from the pile.

AD Sarah: …I like jumping in leaf piles.

Dir. Jess: I'm sure you do.

Selphie stomps in, waving an empty mug.

Irvine and Zell exchange worried glances.

Selphie: WHERE is all the COFFEE?! SOMEONE STOLE IT!

Dir. Jess: ::blinks, and mouths "you?" at Zell::

Zell: ::leans his head towards Irvine, careful not to make any sudden movements::

Suddenly, Sarah's brother Caleb leaps through the door.

Caleb: HEYO! ::holding a cup of something::

Dir. Jess: …Is that not your brother, Sarah?

AD Sarah: Yesh…He's clinically insane. ::announces::

Dir. Jess: Coming from you, Sarah, that's disturbing…

Selphie: ::points at Caleb:: YOU! Do you have coffee?!

Caleb: ::peers into his cup:: Ehh…Nope. Want some magic Kool Aid?

Selphie: Kool…Aid? ::considers:: …Otay!

Caleb: ::hands her the cup::

Selphie: ::takes a long drink and hands it back.::

Everyone else waits in anticipation.

Selphie: ….BRRRRRAAA HAA HAA! ::her eyes grow wide and she smiles maniacally as she starts bouncing, literally, from wall to wall in a yellow blur::

Dir. Jess: ::stares:: …Caleb, how much sugar did you put in that?

Caleb: I did what the directions said…8 cups of sugar, and 1 cup of water! ::puffs up proudly::

Dir. Jess: ::ducks as Selphie whizzes by her head:: YOU IDIOT! YOU READ THE INSTRUCTIONS BACKWARDS!!!!!

Caleb: …Uh oh. ::big clueless grin::

Dir. Jess: ::watches Selphie a few moments:: …So…Why do they call it magic Kool Aid? 

Caleb: …well…ya see…The powder is gold…but it turns red…and tastes like grape… ::in awe::

Dir. Jess: …That's it?

Caleb: Yup…Hey! I have magic Kool Aid! ::as if realizing for the first time::

AD Sarah: ::stealing Jess's cards while she's not looking until she finds the ace of hearts, which she promptly sticks in Irvine's belt::

Caleb: ::takes one sip:: …BOIYAMAHA!!!! ::starts bouncing off the walls in the opposite direction to Selphie.::

Squall: ….

Caleb and Selphie eventually collide, landing in a hyper heap on the floor.

Selphie: I AM THE ALMIGHTY SOCK PUPPET! BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!!!! ::passes out::

Caleb: …SPAM! SPAMMALICIOUS! SPAMATHON! SPAAAMMMM!!!! ::trying to get up::

Dir. Jess: …Oh, dear…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: ::looks at Selphie, who is tied to a chair until her sugar high wears off::

Selphie: ::eye twitches:: Nee hee hee…Cookies…

AD Sarah: …Cookies…OREOS! Gimme! ::produces a pack of Oreos::

Dir. Jess: ::sighs:: Alright, Harry Potter! No screw-ups! ::under her breath:: Not bloody likely…

A huge group of robe-clad "first-years" troop up the grand stairs of Hogwarts, towards a tall witch of a teacher…Quistis, wearing a black pointy hat. Seifer is dressed as Draco Malfoy, hair slicked back as usual. Squall is wearing round glasses and black robes…He refused to wear the black wig. Rinoa has her hair all poofed up to be Hermione, and Zell is wearing a bright red wig to be Ron…He even has freckles drawn on.  

Quistis: Welcome to Hogwarts, children…The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. ::flounces off, mumbling something about going to complain to the headmaster about losers being allowed into their highly-esteemed school.::

Seifer: So, it's true, what they were saying on the choo-choo. ::sniggers ripple through the crowd, but are silenced by Seifer's glare.:: Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. ::the crowd mutters amongst itself as cued::

Squall: …. ::just stares::

Seifer: This is Crabbe, and Goyle. ::nods to the two gorillas flanking him:: And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy… ::James Bond music plays.::

Zell: ::laughs hysterically.::

Seifer: Think my name's funny, do you? 

Zell: YES! ::chortles.:: Just ruddy 'ilarious. ::in a British accent.::

Seifer: I'll show you funny, chicken wuss! ::tackles him out of nowhere, and they bowl over the students of the steps, in a domino-like effect.::

Dir. Jess: ::groans:: Hopeless! All of you…Why…Just tell me why I haven't hired a new group of actors?

Cameraman: Uhh…Well…We can't afford it, thanks to the amount you spend on aspirin. 

Dir. Jess: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LIPPIN' ME, BOY?!

Cameraman: ::cowers::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dir. Jess: Right…You all have one more bloody chance…Don't screw it up. Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings…Action!!

AD Sarah: ::hits a light switch, bathing the set in dramatic light.::

Deep-Voiced Announcer Guy: _It is a story about…Wizards…_

Quistis, with a grey beard strapped to her chin and a tall blue hat, strikes a pose at one part of the stage.

DVAG (Deep-Voiced Announcer Guy): _It is a story about Bobbits…_

Dir. Jess: That's _hobbits_!

DVAG: _Bobbits…_

Dir. Jess: ::shakes her head::

Squall and Zell stomp out, wigs taped to their bare feet, crouching to look short.

DVAG: _It is a story about elves in tight trousers…_

Irvine glides out to the sound of AD Sarah whistling at him, wearing ridiculously snug tights, and pointy latex ears…Under his cowboy hat.

DVAG: _It is a story about…Dwarves…_

Rinoa stomps out, wearing padding to make her look fat and an ugly red beard.

Rinoa: Why am I the dwarf?! Unfair!

DVAG: _It is a story about…Responsibility…_

Zell: ::stomps his hairy feet:: I don't want to leave the Shy-yah!

Dir. Jess: That's _shire_!

Zell: Shy-yah…

Dir. Jess: ::shakes her head gravely::

DVAG: _It is a story about mean old men…_

Quistis: ::waggles a finger at Zell:: You HAVE to leave the Shy-yah, Zell-doh!

DVAG: _It is a story about a very large, fiery eye…_

Zell and Squall are seen poking at a giant, flaming eye with pokers.

Zell: Ha! Take that, you great dirty eye!

DVAG: _It is a story about…Loyalty…_

Squall is seen clinging to Zell…how…out of character.

Squall: I won't leave you, Mister Zell-doh!

DVAG: _It is a story about…A ring…_

Zell is seen staring cross-eyed at a ring plastic flower-shaped ring one could find in a cereal box.

Dir. Jess: Alright, CUT! That's enough! This is absolutely ridiculous! The least you could do was get a good-looking ring!

Zell: ::looks insulted:: AD Sarah gave it to me! She had to eat a whole box of Corn Pops to get it!

Dir. Jess: While I admit that is an admirable feat, I am still utterly disgusted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACKSTAGE

Dir. Jess is sitting cross-legged by the TV, whimpering as she watches the tapes they'd made that day…disasters, utter disasters.

AD Sarah is braiding a very happy Irvine's hair, humming to herself, while Irvine watches Selphie and Sarah's brother discuss Kool Aid at length, while Seifer is still raging on Zell about making fun of his name in the skit. 

A happy ending? As happy as they get in this crazy studio…

Selphie: Geehee…How come the room is spinning?

Caleb: Oh, don't worry…It's 'cause the world's rotating on it's taxi…

Dir. Jess: ::just groans::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well, did you like? I hope so! Review, if you did! No flames, please._


End file.
